Soulstorm Legacy
Soulstorm Legacy is a project being made by Abyssal_leviathin in RPG Maker 2003. He has been working on it with various degrees of attentiveness off and on for the past four years or so. The project has survived across many years and several RPG Maker platforms to get where it is today. Soulstorm Legacy will be completed in a series of seven episodes, or "Soundings." The term sounding was chosen to correspond with events of the Book of Revelation. Abyssal also dreams of releasing a sequel and a prequel if Soulstorm Legacy is successful. Story The world has known a relative peace for many years. Of course, wars have happened on occasion; they always do, but it has been centuries since anything truly earthshaking has occurred. Things are changing though, and not just slowly as the normal pace of history goes. Rapidly, society will fall into chaos; rebellions, war, and the awakening of sinister beings long forgotten by mortal man. Swept up in a whirlwind, wannabe knight Choler Baigonne is forced to make decisions over matters of life and death; even over the survival of nations. But just what can one young man do, the weakling that everyone said would never amount to anything? Many secrets still lie hidden, but everything will be revealed. The past can't be forgotten forever, and the legacy left by the Soulstorm Shards is just beginning... The First Sounding Choler and his friend, the famous knight Varsden Arsalas are journeying to see the king and give him word of urgent happenings in their hometown. Seeing the capital has always been a dream of Choler's, yet he's unable to be happy. The journey is overshadowed by recent events that have left Choler tottering on the brink of suicide. Guilt, grief and hatred tear at his soul. Most of the First Sounding takes place in Choler's memories as he struggles to find a reason to live. Characters Choler Bygonne Pronounced “Coller Bygone” Choler is a young blacksmith’s apprentice from a Beithalli town called Vistatus. This small village has been his home ever since he was born only seen one other town in his entire life. He has had very few friends and has been picked on by bullies from his youth up. His family life was no better; his alcoholic father is prone to violent temper tantrums. To become a knight in Beithall’s military is his greatest dream, but his weak physical build has thus far prevented this from happening. He struggles to hold onto hope when it seems like nothing ever changes and no good tidings are ever heard. Wayland Bygonne Married to Selah and father to Choler, Wayland owns a smithy with financial earnings as unstable as its owner’s state of mind. Wayland has always been subject to depressive spells, and is prone to drink. This combination often results in periods of explosive anger that have continually alienated his wife and son. Selah thinks he drinks to drown guilty feelings, but she is uncertain what it is he may have done that Wayland could have done to feel so remorseful. Lori Chandelle Working as a waitress in her family’s inn/tavern, Lori charms all the guests with her good looks and sweet disposition. She finds beauty in simple things and enjoys watching the sunset in the evening. To have a family and raise children is Lori’s only real goal in life. She has been Choler’s closest friend for many years, although her dislike of fighting has given her a disapproval of Choler’s militaristic dreams. This disagreement has been the source of much conflict between the two in recent times. Zreig Chandelle Lori’s brother, and the assistant manager of their family inn/tavern. His actions give testament to a cocky personality, and he’s not ashamed to brag. Along with Rolun, Zreig has bullied the much weaker Choler Baigonne for many years. Rolun Blaewyn An orphan of Giraunian heritage, Rolun makes a living by doing odd jobs for the townspeople of Vistatus. Having no family, and with blue hair that instantly identifies his being part of another race, Rolun has always felt like an outsider and misfit. Although responsible on his assorted jobs, Rolun is very much a trouble maker. He bullies Choler along with his only friend, Zreig and is known to steal on occasion. Varsden Anchoret Being one of Choler’s closest childhood friends hasn’t stopped Choler from being envious of Varsden Arsalas. With good looks, intelligence, charisma and most of all, physical strength, Varsden is everything Choler has ever wanted to be. Varsden’s great talent was quickly discovered and he left Vistatus to join the military much younger than most would ever get the chance. Since then things have only gotten better for Varsden. He’s returning to Vistatus with good news, but can Choler handle more good news for Varsden when his own life is so gloomy? “Anchein of Belial” A character haunting Choler’s nightmares, hopefully a figment of his imagination. Real or not, Anchein seems to be an escapee from an abandoned maximum security prison where he was held for reasons unknown. He has impressed some people with his teachings and his quickly increasing power, and has recruited enough of them to form a small rebellion in what appears to be Tresovia. He’s probably not real at all, and even if he was, Tresovia is far enough away that Choler shouldn’t worry about him… right? The Crown Prince Zadok Luther I The son of Ahitub the Good, the King of Giraun, Zadok is the only potential heir to the throne. Ahitub has kept Giraun peaceful for many years and Giraun’s economy has never thrived so much, nor have its citizens been so well educated in all its glorious past. And yet Zadok resents his fathers rule. Giraun’s dwindling military might dismays him. Giraun was once and empire. Now it exists only as an isolated island. When he rules, Zadok intends on reversing his father’s priorities. Giraun will once again become the world’s greatest military power. And Zadok’s rule may come very soon, as his father has ‘grown ill’ and it's looking like Ahitub’s reign may be cut short. General Raneva Asherah With her long flowing blue hair and striking feminine figure Raneva has caught the attention of many over the years. And now, she has caught the attention of Zadok, the Crown Prince himself. They are passionately in love, but with the added perk of her becoming queen one day. Together they will completely change Giraun. No longer a backwater island, the Blue Phoenix Empire it once was will fittingly rise from the ashes and resume global prominence. It’s been a long journey to this point. Raneva spent several years using her physical prowess to climb, kill, and perhaps even sleep her way to the top ranks of Giraun’s military. If they saw her now, no-one would ever guess her humble roots. “Mezdarch” A cloaked figure working for Raneva. His ability to control the minds of even powerful monsters will be a great asset for their planned invasion of Beithall. Locations Beithall A large prosperous nation. Vistatus A small coastal village far in the south of Beithall. The hometown of many of Soulstorm Legacy's characters. Giraun An island nation with strong nationalism and a culture where military involvement is considered honorable. Gameplay Planned features include: *Customizable character growth *Blacksmithing system *"On-map enemies" Hiatus During Fall 2006 Abyssal's harddrive headcrashed causing him to lose years of accumulated resources along with several months worth of storyline and character planning. He had resolved to contact a data recovery company and acquire his lost data. However after over half a year of waiting, an opportunity never presented itself. Therefore Abyssal has now resumed work on the project and hopes to make up for lost time. Category:High Fantasy Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes